Just Us Tonight
by SeddieAnonymous
Summary: During Catching Fire, Peeta did get Katniss pregnant after one night. Just the two of them. " What would you do if tonight was your last night of living?" -Katniss " I wouldn't waste it." -Peeta LEMON
1. Just Us Tonight

**So, I've been reading the Hunger Games series and even though I'm only on the 2nd book now (Catching Fire) I am really disappointed that Katniss has to fake a pregnancy for the sake of the game. So…I thought to myself, since Suzanne Collins didn't add a "naughty" part to the story, I will. Yes, this is the story how Peeta knocked up Katniss and how she is really pregnant, while during Catching Fire! Muhahaha! I know the title is weird but, who doesn't like getting kinky? I know I like to. ALSO, first Hunger Game fanfic. So wish me luck! I need it! R&R (Even though I have never asked that before) [Stepping out my iCarly comfort zone]**

Peeta

…..

It's only been two weeks after the Hunger Games. The constant touring of each district has gotten me tired and always ready to go to bed. Katniss on the other hand, as been on edge. It's been hard for her to sleep at night. So….she always sleeps with me. I know! I have the biggest crush on her and every night she sleeps in my bed! My bed! The first night we slept together, I was trying so hard not to get…..hard. I mean it! How could I not be turned on? During the games we were constantly kissing one another, sharing sleeping bags. She also helped me strip myself and clean me! It's been really hard. It just still…..surprises me. After dinner, I walk over to Katniss's room on the train. Only in my pajamas a.k.a. shirt and boxers. I'm not the biggest on pajama bottoms, even though I have one fake leg. I knock on Katniss' door.

" Come in." I hear though the other side. I open the door cautiously, seeing Katniss slip on her nightgown. It's a bit sheer. It looks so delicate as it reaches her ankles. I take a step closer in, Katniss turns to me. She must have, just have, let her hair out of her braid. Her hair is wavy from the braids. I couldn't help but stare at her beauty.

" Are you gonna come in?" She asks. I walk in. I must have looked like an idiot standing in the door frame. Stupid! I mentally hit myself in the head. I don't say a word. I just head straight to the bed and sit on the edge.

" I just have to use the bathroom." Katniss says. She walks into the bathroom. Most nights I'm able to make conversation but tonight, I feel different. I've always loved Katniss but for some reason…I want something real from her. She has kissed me but never really said ' I love you' back to me. God I think too hard.

" Thinking about something?" I hear. I turn my head to the bathroom and Katniss looks at me curiously.

" Yeah…about…life." I say. " I always seem to remind myself that I could have died. Even if it meant you dying too." I add.

" What are you trying to say Peet?" Katniss asks, sitting next to me. We now have nick-names for each other. I feel her hand take a grip on the nap of my neck. I take a second to look into her eyes. I take a quick leap of faith and kiss her on the lips. She doesn't refuse and continues to kiss me back. My hand takes a grip on her waist, pulling her closer to me. She grips the back of my neck. She moans as I suck on her bottom lip. She wraps her arms around neck, pulling her body close to me, closing the very small gap between us. I fall back on to the bed and she lies on to top of me, not stopping her lips. My hand glides up to the buttons on her nightgown.

" Wait." Katniss says against my mouth. She lefts her self up, straddling me. " What would you do if tonight was your last night of living?" She asks. I look into her hazel gray eyes. I see that this question has been eating her up since the games.

" I wouldn't waste it." I say. Breath. " At all." She starts to unbutton her nightgown. I look at her mesmerized. She leans down and kisses me passionately, taking my hand and bringing it up her nightgown. Placing it on her breast. It amazes me. I've never been at this spot with any girl. I don't know what to do. I squeeze it a little bit and she gasps. My thumb and pointer finger pinch her nipple, causing her to breathe sharp. She reaches down to the hem of my shirt, knowing she gonna pull it off, I let go of her breast and let her pull it off. She throws it to some end of the room, between these four walls. Her hand traces down my chest. I bring my hand back to her breast, cupping it, then sliding down my hand to her underwear. I take the waistband and pull them down. She kicks them off. I flip her on to the bed and she doesn't complain. I guess she isn't the total dominance type. She takes hold of my hand and guides it down to her pussy. I rub my palm against it and she twitches under me. I'm not entirely big on fingering. I bring my head down and start kissing her folds. Katniss lets down this high pitched gasp. She doesn't speak so I continue.

Katniss

….

I never knew Peeta was so…bold and, incising. I never really knew he was the oral type. Yes, I know about sex. We have health class at school! I feel his lips working on me then, I feel his tongue explore further. I gasp and clutch onto his blond hair. His hands hold my thighs. My breaths become short and let the pleasure come over my body. I then feel something grow in the middle of my stomach. It grows bigger and bigger. My nails comb through his hair.

" Oh Peeta!" I exclaim. He doesn't stop and I just let out on him. He takes hold off my nightgown and pulls it up. I take the hem and pull it over my head. Throwing to somewhere. Totally naked. Right in front of Peeta, and I'm not embarrassed. I see the bulge in his boxers. I move myself up the bed, pulling down the covers with my hands. Getting under them. I watch Peeta's boxers fly away. He presses his lips to mine, passionately. I snake my hands around his neck, pulling our bodies closer. I feel his manhood against my opening. Peeta pulls his lips away and looks into my eyes.

" Are you….." He asks sincerely. I think he's finding it cliché to say 'ready'. I find it cute but choose not to giggle.

" Yes." I reply. His eyes look down at his positioning. My hands grip on to his shoulder. I feel him enter me, I gasp. Then I feel him completely inside of me and I start panting. The health book was right, it does hurt.

" You okay?" He asks.

" It, just hurts. Can you not move." I rely. Trying to relax my muscles. I then capture his lips with mine telling him to continue. I feel him come in and out, creating a rhythm. I move my hips with his thrusts. I gasp and moan as things become more intense. I practically start clawing his back. He hisses at the pain. We become intense with passion. My feet practically lift off the bed. I quickly flip him over and start riding him. It felt more deeper. He doesn't argue and glides his hands around my body. Grasping my boobs and pinching my nipples. He starts kiss them. I hold the back of his head. He felt that he needed the dominance again and unexpectedly flipped me over during a thrust. He becomes more rapid and I feel my stomach twist into a knot. It starts to grow bigger like before. My heart starts to race.

" Katniss….I think I'm gonna…"

" Me too…" He continues to thrust and I feel the knot inside of me explode. My body tingles all over as I scream it out. Peeta screams it out to. He gasps afterward and my hands still grip his back. We both try to catch our breaths. His head falls into the nook of my neck. I pass my hand through his hand.

" I…." He says.

" I know." I add. He brings his head up and looks into my eyes. I smile and kiss him passionately. He lays besides me, I put my head on his chest and listen to his heartbeat. It starts to sound like a rhyme to a song that puts me to sleep. I close my eyes and drift off to sleep. Dreaming about a world without a life or death arena challenge, everyone works together as one to make Panem, and where I raise Peeta and I's children. For once, I actually want children.


	2. One Less Tonight

Katniss

….

I sit naked in the empty bathtub. I shut my eyes, trying not to cry. I hug my legs closer to me. Trying to let the pain go away but I just see the dried blood on my legs. An hour and a half ago I was standing in the hallway with my mother when I felt a giant jolt of pain hit me in the stomach. She gasped and I saw the blood trickle down my legs. I fell to my knees clutching my belly. They were right, I should have not played in the games with my state of pregnancy. My screams do not help. My mother and Haymitch try to clam me down. I could feel it leave me but I just screamed more. A tear rolls down my cheek again falling on to my knee. I'm trying not to cry. I'm not even able to turn on the hot water. I just remember my mother taking off my dress and carrying my unborn child to the garden. Haymitch covering my body with the sofa blanket. It was quite the scene that Primrose had to witness. I look at the faucet and the cloth as it lies on the edge. The bathroom door opens and Peeta stands there. I turn my head away. My mother or Haymitch must have told him. He could see how weak I was. I know that I once told Gale that I don't want kids but once having one inside of you, knowing your bringing something beautiful into the world, it hurts you like a knife to the heart. Peeta just walks over to me without a sound. He sits on the bathtub edge. He takes my hand and kisses it, then kissing my forehead. He looks into my eyes and I stare back into his blue ones.

" Please don't cry." He says. I keep on holding my tears back. He turns the handle and hot water touches my toes. He pulls off his shirt and takes off his pants. Soon he is naked like me, sitting in the bathtub behind me. We wade in the water as it reaches my chest. The ends of hair are wet. He takes the cloth and sticks it in the water. He passes the hot cloth over my shoulders. It feels nice. He kisses over the water marks. I lean back into him, lying the back of my head on his chest. He thens back on the tub. His hand go under the water and touches my curves. He reaches my inner thighs and starts wiping the blood. The color red starts to appear in the water. I gasp at the sight. Just knowing where it came from.

" I know it hurts, to see the blood but things like this happen." He whispers in my ear. I sigh. Look at the water turn full deep red.

" I had her. And then I lost her." I say.

" You wanted it to be a girl?" He asks.

" I had a gut feeling that it was a girl." He lies his other hand on my belly and strokes it. Usually, it sends pleasure through my bones, but I'm not in the mood and Peeta knows it. He kisses me on the neck. Letting me know that everything is going to be alright.

" Can I get out now?" I ask bluntly.

" Yeah." He replies. I hop out of the tub. I grab a towel and wrap my body with it. I hear him pull the drain out, letting the water go down. I could picture the blood trickling down the drain. It makes me sick. I look out the window and see my mother planting a pot of yellow tulips. My favorite. I know what is buried underneath it. My mom has respect for the fetus. Letting it become a part of the growing garden my mom has created. I feel Peeta's arms wrap around me.

" Are you sure you wanna look out there?" He asks.

" It's a part of life. I have to get used to it." I reply. I try not to take my words to the heart. I walk out of the bathroom and open my drawers, pulling out a nightgown. I pull off my towel and slip on the nightgown.

Peeta

…..

I watch Katniss slip on her nightgown. She heads over to the bed and doesn't even make a sound. I know the toll that has been put on her. When her mother told me, I thought the world had stopped for a minute and her mother asking me

' Are you alright?'. Reminded me where I was standing. Katniss must feel like her world has been shattered like a mirror thrown to the floor. Damaged images. I look over to the window and see the sun start to set on today. I look back to Katniss as she pulls the covers over herself. I walk over and climb into bed with her. She has lost her appetite. I look over and her back is to me. I can't explain that. I don't know, maybe memories or the sight of my face reminds her of what the child, I mean, daughter would have looked like?

" It hurts more than when they called Prim's name at the reaping." She says.

" Worse when Marvel killed Rue?" I ask back.

" Even worse than that." She turns her body to face me. She has no expression on her face to give me a mood. She moves closer and lies her head on his chest. I fiddle with strands of her hair.

" I wanted to name her Alessandra." She says. " I read some where that the name means helper or defender. One of the two." She adds.

" I love that name."

" I knew you would."

" I want to make a promise."

" What kind of promise?"

" A promise that you and I are going to intend on."

" What is it then?"

" That, after we feel like we are safe in this world again, we will try again to start a family."

" I like that promise." Katniss says. " Can I agree to it." I laugh a bit and she joins. The laughter comes to an end pretty soon. I look down at her face. A tear rolls down her cheek.

" Why are you crying when I told you not to." I say as joke.

" I'm actually crying because of your humor. I always pictured her little laughs at a joke you pulled." She replies. I kiss her on the forehead.

" One night Alessandra would be sleeping with us because she will be scared of the monsters under the bed."

" We'll just have to wait for that night." She says. I kiss her on the forehead again. I start to fall asleep and I feel Katniss move even closer. I never woke up that night from a nightmare she had. We both knew that there was one less person tonight, and we just had to wait.


End file.
